


Дни памяти

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: День Памяти — главный праздник общины сказаний. Немного о том, что память значит для них.





	Дни памяти

Ежегодный бал в честь Дня Памяти посещают не все сказания. Приходит большинство, и все, кто прибывает в этот вечер в Вудлендс, оказываются условно равны. Бедняки из дыр наподобие Камбриа Хайтс берегут для такого случая в глубине платяных шкафов пропахшие нафталином смокинги и старомодные нарядные платья, либо заранее откладывают деньги, чтобы взять наряд напрокат. Изгнанники — и те перестают воротить нос от Вудлендс и сказаний, живущих в Манхэттене, и приходят тоже, пряча обколотые героином руки в перчатки и узкие изящные рукава, припудривая синяки под глазами. Бывают тут и гости с Фермы — за их приезд отвечает Мухолов. В день памяти он не раз и не два катается на пикапе туда и обратно: доставить на Ферму ящики шампанского и фирменную выпечку мисс Маффет и привезти в город желающих — тайком от простаков, под тентом, само собой. Праздник Дня Памяти особенный — значит, так можно. В День Памяти три поросенка беспрепятственно разгуливают по Вудлендс, в воздухе феи звенят радужными крылышками и кокетливо хихикают с лилипутами наряду с людьми и троллями, поедающими канапе под шампанское и светские беседы. 

Шериф Бигби приходит не всегда. Что ни говори о равенстве на День Памяти, но чем больше прегрешений было у тебя до Амнистии, тем больше косых взглядов ты ловишь и больше слышишь краем уха пересудов о себе, которых слышать вовсе и не хотел бы. Еще бы — в День Памяти вспоминают не только то хорошее, что было в Родных Землях — всплывает разное, а Большой Злой Волк играет видное место во многих памятных историях. Да и неловко Бигби себя чувствует среди выряженных аристократов — нет в Фэйблтауне такого обитателя, на котором смокинг сидел бы хуже, чем на нем, и это не поправить ни стараниями Храброго Портняжки, ни при помощи таких ухищрений, как волшебное сукно из мастерской мистера Веба. 

Другое дело — Блю. На Пастушке из старой песенки синий смокинг сидит как влитой, светлые локоны уложены волосок к волоску, красивое лицо светится приятной улыбкой — будь Блю чуть выше, старше и солиднее на вид, безупречно вписался бы в горстку глянцево-изящных дворян наподобие принца Чарминга, Розы Терни или Белоснежки. Однако у Блю свои заботы: вот он шепчется с официантами по поводу напитков, вот здоровается с фермерскими, а вот и оседает, наконец, насовсем среди оркестра, достает трубу, прикладывает к губам — и вплетает ее звук в очередную композицию, под которую по залу кружатся в вальсе пары. Первая пара, открывающая бал, извечная, в лице Красавицы и Чудовища: они выходят первыми каждый год, являясь образцом постоянства и супружеской верности. Есть парочки ожидаемые, вроде Розы и Джека Хорнера, которые, в десятитысячный раз поругавшись, пришли сюда вместе снова, и внезапные, вроде Золушки с Пиноккио. Роскошные апартаменты Вудлендс наполняются музыкой, ритмичным стуком каблуков и шелестом шелка до тех пор, пока, остановив музыку, Король Коул традиционно не стучит ложечкой по своему бокалу, призывая к тишине, а после, когда она устанавливается, говорит речь о Родных Землях, в которые сказания непременно когда-нибудь вернутся. Так было и есть столетиями. Все поднимают тост за Родные Земли — и музыканты пьют тоже, все, кроме Блю. Мухолов замечает это, стоя рядом с другом, только допив собственную газировку.

— Ты не пьешь за День Памяти, Блю? У тебя даже бокала нет; может, стоит принести тебе шампанского?

— Нет, — качает Блю головой. — Не сегодня.

Не сегодня. Его День Памяти — другой.

Некоторые из пассажиров Последнего Корабля тоже его отмечают. Так же, как и Блю, — сидя по домам, каждый наедине с собственными мыслями на этот счет. Если они и собираются порой вместе, то Блю на эти вечеринки не зовут; он и не знает ни о чем таком. Ну и пусть. Пассажиры — не воины.

Все защитники Последнего Замка, обеспечившие некогда отплытие того корабля, последнего ковчега беженцев из Родных Земель, погибли в тот, второй, День Памяти. День Последнего Замка.

Погибли все из его отряда, последнего отряда смертников, охранявшего единственные врата из Родных Земель в новый безопасный мир.

Все, кроме Блю.

Оттого он и «празднует» один, ведь отмечать больше не с кем.

Без всяких смокингов, музыки, бала и шампанского, ночью, после работы в мэрии, он остается в приемной и одиноко глушит самое крепкое пойло, что найдется в запасах у Бафкина. Наутро его хорошенькое кукольное лицо изрядно опухнет, а голова будет весь день гудеть, как у обыкновенного смертного-простака после хорошей пьянки, но к обеду Блю придет в себя. Всегда приходит, лишь один раз пропустил за годы службы; больше этого не повторится.

Поутру Снежка будет смотреть на него сочувственно, но ничего не скажет. Она знает, в чем дело; как-то Блю рассказал ей. Бафкин, старый опытный алкоголик, предложит холодный компресс и заварит крепкого чайку. Кто-нибудь из посетителей администрации похихикает над его помятым видом, кто-то брезгливо отвернется — это норма. Блю привык. После Пиноккио прочитает ему целую лекцию на тему того, как и что пить стоит, и чего в этом деле допускать не следует категорически, старательно притворяясь большим знатоком в данном вопросе. Потом можно будет выложить Пиноккио и Мухолову парочку заранее придуманных историй о своих ночных похождениях, в которых Пиноккио поверит едва ли половине, Мух — каждому слову, после чего они вместе посмеются и все забудут...

— Вот ты где, — а вот кстати, и Мухолов.

Ну и дела. Угораздило же его именно сегодня прибираться в ночную смену. На этот раз традиционной порции баек даже он не поверит.

— Узнаю херес Бафкина. То есть он Крейна... был хересом Крейна, но потом стал хересом Бафкина... Блю, друг! А на День Памяти ты ни капли в рот не взял!

— Я ведь говорил тебе, Мух, — криво улыбается Блю. — У меня свой День Памяти. Сегодня. Сейчас.

Какое-то время Мухолов молчит, видимо, соображая, какое сегодня число.

— А, я понял. Сегодня твоя ночь приключений. В прошлую ты угнал метлу у Ведьм Тринадцатого этажа и летал голышом в лунном свете к русальему болоту. А год назад едва не выпустил джинна из волшебной лампы. Это такая ночная ежегодная традиция у тебя, ты рассказывал. Каждый год, пятнадцатого мая.

— Она самая, приятель. Выпьешь со мной?

— Я ведь не пью, — качает головой Мухолов, но подходит ближе. 

Блю расположился прямо за столом Снежки, сложив на него ноги. Мухолов придвигает стул, садится на него верхом, кладет подбородок на скрещенные на спинке руки и, наверное, смотрит пристально и задумчиво, но из-за его густой длинной челки и сумрака направление взгляда не угадаешь.

— Расскажешь, что случилось? — спрашивает он.

Блю вздыхает. Черт подери. Сколько они знакомы — сто лет в самом прямом смысле этого выражения? Может, и правда стоит уже поговорить об этом.

— Ты что-нибудь слышал о Последнем Замке, Мух?..

Конечно же, слышал. Все слышали.

Блю выкладывает все. Все без остатка. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем некогда рассказывал Снежке. Все то, о чем он не говорит словами, но об этом поет труба Блю в каждой новой грустной песне. Рассказывает заплетающимся языком, то старательно выговаривая, почти чеканя слова, то тараторя и захлебываясь, заливая их хересом и чертовыми соплями. Расклеился. Рассказывает о гибели полковника Медвекожа, о том, как войска Империи косили отряд за отрядом войска сказаний — защитников Последнего Замка. Рассказывает о Красной Шапочке. Без утайки, отчаянно краснея сам, едва только вспомнив ее и ту памятную ночь — их единственную ночь. Рассказывает и о том, как Последний Замок пал, как Шапочка исчезла без следа и как покинутую гавань заливало алым... Пламенем? Кровью? Рассветным солнцем последней зари в Родных Землях? Да всем разом.

Блю говорит бесконечно долго, и алое море снова плещется у него перед глазами.

— ...Понимаешь, я ведь никогда не думал, что буду... В отряде Медвекожа я видел столько смертей, Мух! И причиной многих был сам, иначе убили бы меня и моих товарищей. Пятнадцать лет мы отражали атаку за атакой, пятнадцать лет этого мяса... Шла чертова война, и я был солдатом на ней. И главное, какая разница! — он в отчаянии треснул кулаком по столу так, что рука заныла до самого локтя. — Они все мертвы, все защитники крепости пали у тех стен, и нам, выжившим, никогда-никогда-никогда не вернуться домой! Родные Земли — земли мертвых. Каждый День Памяти мы пьем только за мертвецов и просто обманываем себя возможностью возвращения. Да и куда возвращаться? Это как вернуться в могилу. Я тоже погиб там, во время осады Последнего Замка, вместе со всеми, и меня больше нет. У меня ведь ничего не осталось тогда — ни друзей, ни полковника, ни любимой, ни родины, ни смысла жить. Медвекож велел мне остаться в живых и сохранить память об осаде в песнях; теперь все знают их. Вот и все.

Мухолов молчит все это время, но не неловко и потерянно, а как-то очень правильно и почти уютно, разве что он бледнее и тише, чем обычно. Видно, что слушает. Все ли он понял? Кто знает. Вот прокашлялся тихонько, сообразив, что теперь должен что-то сказать. Утешать начнет, наверное.

— Не сердись на меня, Блю, — говорит он наконец едва слышно.

— Что? О чем ты, за что я должен сердиться?

— Это очень дурно, просто ужасно, но я... пожалуй, я тебе немного завидую.

Блю едва ли не трезвеет разом от такого признания.

— Ты что такое говоришь? Чему, Мух? Я прошел через ад! Такого никому не пожелаешь!

— Тому, что ты это помнишь, — Мухолов слабо, жалко улыбается. — Ты не пьешь на День Памяти — да и мне незачем поднимать в этот праздник бокал. Что мне делать среди празднующих? У меня нет того, что есть у любого в Фэйблтауне, — самой памяти о Родных Землях. Будто я и не оттуда вовсе. Будто мне и незачем возвращаться.

— Стой, а твоя семья...

— Блю, я даже имен их не помню. Ни имен, ни лиц, ни как мы расстались. Удивительно. Нет, кое-что осталось, конечно, вспышками. Я помню, например, как выходила замуж старшая дочь. Я тогда жутко перенервничал, аж лягушонком стал снова, вот только тогда поцелуй любви еще работал, так что меня вернули к свадьбе в приличный вид — старые добрые времена! Рассказывают, они были славными. Помню, дочь уже носила ребенка под сердцем — моего внука. Помню, какой сын был пухлощекий, румяный, обожал играть в мяч, и сам был весь круглый и похожий на мячик — и в кого такой? Жена смеялась и рассказывала мне что-то про свою бабушку-фею, что, наверное, карапуз в нее пошел. Та была добрая и славная, но очень уж дородная женщина — по небесам ее карету, когда она прилетала к нам в гости, приносила целая дюжина здоровенных сов. Помню, наверное, болото, где провел двести лет, как говорит Снежка, но от него у меня остался разве что запах тины да комариный звон — да болота ведь есть везде, и все они одинаковы. А потом пришла она, моя принцесса, и болота больше не было, и началось другое — семья, королевство, война, — его лицо искажается болью. — Нет ни порядка, ни связи во всем этом. Где это было? Когда? Кто они, что они любили? Чем жили? Ни одной истории мне не рассказать о Родных Землях, Блю. Если ты мертв, то разве я живой? Как мне найти тех, кого я больше не знаю? Быть может, Волшебное Зеркало молчит именно поэтому. Я каждый день прошу у него подсказки о родных, и каждый день оно отказывает. Давно надо было понять, почему.

— Не поэтому, Мух, — Блю чуть не проговаривается, не зная, как и чем его утешить, но вовремя понимает: нельзя.

Весь Фэйблтаун, та его часть, которой известна история Муха, знает, что семья Мухолова мертва, но никто не говорит с ним об этом. Что даст бедняге злая правда?

Быть может, в глубине души Мухолов догадывается, знает, что случилось на самом деле с его семьей. Именно поэтому он настолько печален сейчас, потому что это чувствует — но не сможет ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

— Так, — говорит Блю как можно тверже и ровнее, спеша перевести тему. — Проводи-ка меня на воздух, Мух. Нам обоим стоит голову проветрить.

Мухолов, судорожно вздохнув, кивает и встает. Свои ноги Блю явно переоценил: после хереса они ему плохие товарищи, и Мух почти тащит его на себе на выход по тихим ночным коридорам Вудлендс, мимо мирно похрапывающего Гримбла за стойкой охраны в холле. Они выходят наружу, под темное небо, подсвеченное городскими огнями и редкими звездами, и садятся на ступеньки у входа в апартаменты — их любимое местечко, днем тут удобно расположиться с комиксами, чипсами и газировкой, бездельничая в обед и глазея на местных жильцов и посетителей администрации. Уютно устроиться не удается сразу — сначала Блю выворачивает прямо на любимые газоны заместителя мэра Крейна, и Мухолов осторожно придерживает его за плечи, пока алкоголь и бог весть еще какая внутренняя дрянь льются из Блю под розовые кусты вместе с рвотой. После обоим значительно легче.

На улице зябко, и Мухолов забегает в холл за форменной курткой Гримбла — не той, что Гримбл носит в качестве швейцара-человека, а той, что приберегает для особых случаев, когда нужен тролль-охранник. Она огромная и нелепая, как и положено форменной куртке тролля, и в нее удается завернуться обоим. Блю и Мух сидят под одной огромной курткой плечом к плечу и молчат, потому что сказать больше нечего. Один переполнен воспоминаниями, другой почти чист от них — но не настолько, чтобы не чувствовать себя временами паршиво; они молчат, и разве тут еще что-то скажешь?

— Нихера себе.

Пиноккио хмуро смотрит на них, выглядывая из-за кустов под окнами.

— Привет полуночникам. Блю, ты вообще домой собираешься? В нашу комнату, в смысле. Ну, спать там, что ли.

— Привет, Пиноккио, — Блю протирает глаза. — Ну и ночка, и тебе не спится?

— А то, — Пиноккио, шмыгнув носом, воровато оглядывается по сторонам. — Вы меня вообще видеть не должны были.

— И у тебя ночь приключений? — спрашивает Мухолов с грустной усмешкой.

— Ночь в «Сладком пироге», но вам не надо знать, что это за место.

— Стриптиз-клуб? — интересуется Мухолов.

— А тебе откуда знать? — оживляется Блю словно через силу. — Ну-ка, Пиноккио, подробнее с этого места. Вы оба подробнее! Чего еще я не знаю про ваши ночные развлечения? Скрытные какие! Какие еще секреты от меня на века утаили, а? — Блю надеется, что его глаза теперь смеются и что улыбка выглядит искреннее.

Они переключаются на историю о походе Пиноккио в подпольный стрип-клуб — разумеется, провальном походе, но Блю ничего не забывает, как и всегда — будь проклята эта верная крепкая память! Добравшись до своей постели под утро, слушая ровное уютное сопение спящего Пиноккио с нижнего яруса кровати, он все же долго не может уснуть и думает о Мухолове и о смерти его семьи, о Последнем Замке, о Дне Памяти — обо всем том болезненном и страшном, что забывается и что забыть невозможно. Зачем он только рассказал Муху? Словно взял и протащил его, почти свободного от мучительной памяти, за руку через кровь и дым собственных воспоминаний — и зачем? Просто чтобы самому не было на этот раз так больно? Разворошил еще что-то личное Мухово, полузабытое, страшное, теперь и он, наверное, гоняет в голове мрачные мысли, не спит... не спит... 

Блю проваливается в крепкий сон, глубоко, но ненадолго, до тех пор, пока рано, невыносимо рано его не выдергивает из вязкой черноты без сновидений будильник.

Утром все как всегда на следующее утро после дня икс: опухшая физиономия, едва успел помыть и кое-как просушить гудящую голову, стойкое отвращение ко всему, что есть в холодильнике, кроме почему-то ветчины и каперсов, и косой сонный взгляд Пиноккио из-под одеяла ему вслед. Блю прибегает к двери приемной мэра даже вовремя — и задерживается у входа, увидев в коридоре Мухолова. Тот идет к офису Бигби, беспечно насвистывая какую-то песенку и перекинув через плечо швабру, под мышкой — потрепанный комикс про космических пиратов, в ушах — затычки наушников. Заметив Блю, улыбается широко и ясно, шутливо отдает честь и только тут как-то страдальчески дергается, запоздало сообразив, насколько неудачен этот жест после вчерашнего разговора о военной службе Блю. Шевельнув губами неслышное «прости», машет рукой на прощание и исчезает в офисе шерифа. 

Больше о ночи персонального Дня Памяти Блю они не говорят.

Жизнь идет своим чередом. Только через год Блю снова не удается остаться одному.

— Расскажи мне о Родине. Все, что хочешь.

У Мухолова выражение лица в точности такое, какое бывает у ребенка, просящего взрослого рассказать ему сказку, но густые вечерние тени особенно глубоко залегают в морщинках на его щеках и в уголках рта, заставляя Блю думать, что это сказание очень древнее — гораздо старше него, Блю, старше многих в Фэйблтауне. 

Слушая истории Блю о Родных Землях, Мух вспоминает и что-то свое — все такое же обрывочное, нецельное, и Блю снова хочется рассказать другу правду о его семье — и снова он не решается.

— Люблю слушать о Родных Землях в День Памяти. Как будто сам наконец вспоминаю. В другие дни об этом думать слишком грустно, но пару раз в год — можно, ведь так?

— Конечно, грустно, если вспоминать о подобном часто, — кивает Блю. — К тому же мы ведь никогда не вернемся в Родные Земли.

— Вернемся, обязательно вернемся. Не говори так.

— Мух, не обманывай себя. Когда это, по-твоему, будет?

— Не знаю. Может, тогда, когда мы вспомним, что на самом деле там оставили и как это найти.

Красное море снова плещется у Блю перед глазами, теперь оно словно алый плащ на плечах его утраченной возлюбленной, и на какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что Мухолов прав.

Они вернутся. Непременно вернутся.

Нужно только понять, что именно важное и живое оставили там, в ином времени, в далекой земле.

Нужно только вспомнить.


End file.
